


The Fault In Our Moon

by Nirvana



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison, Alive Erica, Alive Laura Hale, Alive Vernon Boyd, Cancer, Character Death, Heartbreak, Hospitals, Love at First Sight, M/M, Singer Stiles, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, teenager!derek, terminal illness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:09:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1682837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nirvana/pseuds/Nirvana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>05 /16/14<br/>Cancer, It's cruel and difficult to deal with. Me... well, me and this cancer fellow have been friends for as long as I can remember. It's been nothing but chemotherapy since the age of eleven. I've lost weight and gained it. Grown hair and watched it fall right off. I'm dying for sure now. It's quite evident in the paleness of my skin, hollowed out cheeks, glassy eyes and the lost of any body weight. Tonight though.. I'm going to enjoy being a teenager and not think about my near death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fault In Our Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This fic just popped into my brain. While washing the dishes I just thought this up slowly but shortly. It manifested itself into this beautiful work of art. I will say, I'm not a Doctor. I did as much research as I thought needed. If something is incorrect please inform me. I do suggest if you haven't yet to read  
> [Falut's](http://www.amazon.com/dp/0525478817/?tag=mh0b-20&hvadid=3485654235&ref=pd_sl_44tb8ql6wx_ee)  
> and also to watch [Restless](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1498569/%22)  
> They were my muse.  
> [The Club](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Uee_mcxvrw)  
> This song was featured in this piece.

**05/18/14**

This guy walks inside of my brother's raunchy nightclub bouncing on the heels of his feet. He's no more then fifteen but Ennis the bouncer has a thing for twinks. His name is **Stiles Stilinski.** The Sherriff, Johnathan Stilinski's son. We all know he's not suppose to be here. I mean, none of us are suppose to be in this filthy club ,grinding on one another with glow in the dark body paint smudged on our torsos. Staring at Stiles makes my dry mouth water. His shirt clings to him and the way his body moves with the raging music should be illegal.  I slowly make my way over to him where he stands charismatically shuffling his feet and rolling his stomach on the dance floor. "Hey!" I shout into his ear over the music. He flashes a surprised grin before opening his eyes. "It took you long enough." He whispers seductively while wrapping his long arms around my neck. We dance slowly with my head hidden in the crook of his neck. "I'm Derek Hale." I mumble against his hot skin that I now notice up close is dotted with dark moles that look like constellations.

He chuckles and nods as I place my hands on his ass and squeeze. "I'm Stiles Stilinski, but everyone in this place knows it." Stiles says with a small smile.  The song plays for a bit more and Stiles rolls his hips against my thigh mumbling _"My crew's blowing up like Chappie's bubblegum Popping in your face, nyaaa."_ I chuckle lifting my head up to nip at his sweaty ear before whispering," I _fink u freeky and I like you a lot ."_ Stiles laughs cupping the back of my head. The lines of his face contour with his laugh making him look even younger then he already is. "Stiles will you come home with me?" I ask staring into his large disc like hazel brown eyes. He nods sinking his teeth into his plump pink lower lip. "Once again Hale, what took you so long?" I smirk and lead him out of the crowd and through a secret door that opens up toward the street. In the moonlit alley Stiles' skin shines brightly. His eyes are so much more vibrant now that we're out of the club. 

"So, how are you tonight Mr.Hale?" He asks while taking my hand in his. I shrug as we start to walk, "I could be better, but I can't complain." Stiles licks his lips slowly nodding a bit. "You've got a hospital bracelet on Mr.Hale. Is everything alright?" He says with a bit of concern to his voice. I begin to swing our interlocked fingers sighing as we walk down a quiet street and then turn the corner. "Well, I had a test today and you know..." Stiles smiles sadly as he looks out to the dark street, "That bad huh?" I nod and frown my shoulders slumping a bit,"I flunked it miserably."

He chuckles as we stop in front of a small house with a blue jeep parked in the driveway. "Well, you know I could always help you cheat." I smile sadly and shake my head "Oh if it was just that easy. Hey look, if you don't want to continue this, I can understand. I don't know how'd I be if -" He places his hand over my mouth and smiles  before letting out a breath of air. " Derek, shut up and come into my house so that we can watch [The Secret World of Arrietty](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Arrietty)." I smile widely before nodding and allowing Stiles to led me up the steps to his porch and then inside his house.

He places his keys and phone inside a bowl that is on a table beside the front door. "You're home is quite beautiful Mr.Stilinski." He blushes and kisses my lips lightly. "Stiles,Der my name is Stiles. Mr.Stilinski is my dad and he's not here right now so there's no reason for the Mister." I roll my eyes and nod as he pulls me into the kitchen. "Are you hungry?" Stiles ask opening the fridge. I shake my head before turning to look at the black chalkboard that is cluttered with words of various colors. One statement in particular makes my heart clench  _ **" It's fine, and if it's not fine it'll be fine."** _ Stiles wipes his mouth after chunging down his bottle of water. He notices me staring and nods with a small smile. "That's something my mum use to say when we'd spend nights in the hospital after a scare. She was a strong women." I nod and take his hand. "She sounded like a smart women too." He nods before leading me out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

**06/02/14**

Stiles Stilinski has [Leukemia](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Leukemia), he was diagnosed when he was ten years old. He is seventeen now and has been in remission for three year. He is attending Beacon Hills High school and will graduate in the spring of two-thousand and fifteen with the extra credits needed from summer school. I know this because for the past three hundred and -sixty hours we've been laying in and out of his bed telling each other our deepest darkest secrets. On my third day at Stiles house I told him that I have [Lymphoma](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lymphoma), I told him that I wasn't so lucky, that I'm not in remission and that I'm dying. I'm okay enough to be at home from time to time though. Stiles and I appreciate one another's company being that we don't pity the other.

We aren't exactly on the same diet plan but Stiles says 'I so don't mind eating salad instead of a cheeseburger for a hot guy like you.'  I blushed extremely red and kissed his lips. I've learned that his father is a sweet man and tries not to walk in on us to much. It's Friday night, we're waiting for Mr.Stilinski to finish with dinner. My older brother Anthony pulls into the driveway unexpectedly. He opens the trunk and deposits a shopping bag full of  pasta, salad, steamed fish, and other delicious things onto the front step of the Stilinski household. The Sherriff opens the door with a shotgun and I  have to exasperatedly explain that my brother is insane and knows not how to use a doorbell. The Sherriff chuckles loudly before inviting Anthony to sit with us.

The two of them talk about nothing I remember, it's probably because Stiles and I are playing footies underneath the dining room table. They both slowly glance at us and smile lightly. "Would you boys like to watch a movie while Anthony helps me clear the table?" Mr.Stilinski ask raising an eyebrow. I look over at Stiles but he's already jumping out of his sit and grabbing my hand dragging me toward the couch. I plop down while Stiles flips through his DVD collection until settling on [Ponyo](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0876563/?ref_=fn_al_tt_1).

A wonderful movie I watched with the kids in the hospital at Webster Hall the first time I was admitted. Stiles curls up against me laying his head on my shoulder, smiling brightly I lay my chin on top of his head. We laugh and sniffles as the movie plays out. When the movie finishes Stiles yawns and looks at me "Ponyo is one of my favorite movies." I chuckle planting a chaste kiss on his shoulder.

Stiles rubs at his eyes whispering, "Can you stay over tonight?." I have chemo tomorrow. Now although Stiles is understanding and has gone though the same process, I don't want him there feeling bad for me. Patronizing me because I'm irritable. Making promises and soothing words about how I'm so fucking strong and how I'm going to get through this. No thanks, I get enough of that from Laura and Peter. Anthony just acts like it's not real and I'm not really dying.

Speaking of Anthony, he's leaning against the door jam and sighing lightly. He's crossing those big arms of his over his chest and his back is beginning to straighten from the relaxed posture to his guarded stance he had the moment we found out our parents died in a car accident. "Stiles, I'm sorry to inform that Derek has a appointment in the morning with Dr.Deaton. He can only stay for one more hour and then we have to head out ." Anthony says with a cracked tone. Stiles notices the clenching and unclenching of my jaw, he slowly takes my face into his hand and places a small kiss on the side of my mouth. Anthony must have walked back into the kitchen because I don't feel a dark cloud hanging over the little bubble Stiles and I have created for ourselves.

The hour Anthony claimed I had left was spent on Stiles and I cuddling on his big queen sized bed. "Don't judge me, it's way more comfortable then a stupid king sized bed." Stiles had said the second night after we meet. I like his room, it's so much more lived in then my big room. He's got framed pictures of his mother, father and him. They're at the beach in the one closest to Stiles bed. Another they seem to be in a foreign country, Stiles is small possibly four or five. He's sitting on a picnic blanket in the garden of some country house smiling widely as his mother reads to him. There's a photo beside the bathroom door it is of  as Stiles calls him his 'brother from another mama' named Scott. His face is mushed with vanilla icing a curly haired boy Stiles calls puppy but his name is.. uh Isaac? Yes, I believe it is Isaac.

He is smiling widely as he tries to lick the icing off of Scott's face. Another photo that I noticed is of two beautiful girls hugging on top of Stiles roof one brunette the other a redhead, they're staring at the sunset and the flash is off. Even though it's of their backs, the camera seemed to have captured the love the two of them have. The photo's of all these people Stiles cares about are hung up neatly and proudly all around the room. There is a slight rapping at Stiles bedroom door, I sigh and sit up cracking my neck from side to side.

"Ugh Anthony.. Why can't you just get the fuck off of my dick?!" I shout lightly. The door cracks open and the dirty blonde from the cake picture head is poking into the room. Stiles giggles hysterically as he sits up also, "Aw my wittle puppy. Is everything alright?" Isaac shrugs shaking his head lightly as he opens the door. "M-Ma-ay I come in?" He whispers. Stiles nods as he slips off the bed. "One of those nights uh?" He says with a questioning eyebrow. Isaac nods as Stiles wraps his arms around him." Anthony walks up to the door and scratches at his neck, "Der, it's time to go." I nod slipping off the bed and places a kiss on Stiles cheek. He smiles as he rubs Isaac's back soothingly mouthing _'I'll text you later love'_

I nod and walk out of the bedroom feeling lightheaded, Anthony takes me by my arm, helps me down the stairs and outside of the Stilinski household. I take long lungful breaths of the humid spring air. I know how it must feel for Isaac, knowing that you've lost so many friends to this treacherous  disease. Sometimes I think, it's just not fucking fair.

 


End file.
